The present invention relates to a time code format circuit, and more particularly, to, a time code format circuit which records information regarding system states and a tape, on a user's bit area within a time code which is used in tape editing so as to effectively use the user's bit.
Generally, when editing a tape, it is played back by a reproducer and its playback signal is selected and recorded on the editor's tape such that a time code format is divided into time code data for use in displaying tape traveling position or travelling time; and user's bit data having 4.times.8(32) bits in which only information regarding a tape number and reel number can be recorded. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an editing VCR system using a conventional time code format.
As shown in the drawing, a video/audio signal photographed via a video camera or a signal reproduced by a reproducer is applied respectively to a signal processor 100 and a time code format circuit 200 via an input port. Signal processor 100 outputs the input signal S.sub.IN as a signal recordable on a recording tape or tape for editing. Time code format circuit 200, obtaining corresponding information from the input signal S.sub.IN according to a predetermined format, formats and outputs 32-bit time code data, 32-bit user's bit data, and sync words. An adder ADD adds the output signal of the time code format circuit to a region of the signal applied from signal processor 100, thereby outputting a signal S.sub.out recordable on tape. Here, information regarding the usage of a tape number and reel number is the only information recorded in the 32 user's bits UB. Therefore, when the above-mentioned information is unnecessary, the user's bits UB are essentially unused.